fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Patchlog
F/A II v1.2 v1.2v http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile23.uf@14741C194C40F01B33A38D.w3x Avenger + Curse of Blood: Lifeswap cast time increased to 0.3s from 0s + Revenge Mark no longer lasts forever, and damage increased to 3% of max hp. + Revenge Mark damage ignores all magic resistance, protection scrolls, spirit link and does not dispel Red Potion anymore. + Revenge Mark damage cannot kill. Lancelot + Default attack changed to Dagger type + The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight changes damage type to Normal for its duration. v1.2u http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile9.uf@131052154C37358551C7A1.w3x Avenger + True Form: Spirit of Revenge can no longer cause fatal errors. v1.2s http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile7.uf@20679B014C36DD3104A555.w3x Caster + Territory can now be created when you purchase Upgrade Territory Creation + Fixed a bug with sacrifice range being less by 100 (600 became 500, 700 became 600, etc.) v1.2o http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile8.uf@1958300B4C34A02B09BCF3.w3x Caster + Territory can now be created when you purchase Upgrade Territory Creation Bugs + Territory cannot be created if you purchase Upgrade Territory Creation (Not listed in changelog, found through testing) - The point you use territory creation at, however, does have castle's true sight and brilliance aura, just that you can't actually use castle. v1.2n http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile25.uf@2007D91D4C30BEFBC0CC86.w3x Diarmuid + Love Spot of Seduction duration changed to 2 seconds, 4 seconds with Improved Love Spot of Seduction + Fixed various bugs concerning Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism + Double-Spear Attack triggers even if you're outside of Gáe Buidhe range. Archer + Overedge mana cost reduced to 400 Caster + Base HP increased by 100, 950 --> 1050 + Skeleton Upgrade can only be purchased 5 times instead of 10 times + Territory cannot be created if you purchase Upgrade Territory Creation (Not listed in changelog, found through testing) + Fixed a bug with Skeletal Mastery + Territory now gains True Sight when you purchase Upgrade Territory Creation System Changes + Emiya BGM replaced with another version of Emiya + Every other BGM has been removed (Not listed in changelog, found through testing) v1.2m http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile23.uf@18755B0E4C2808995927F5.w3x False Assassin + Mind's Eye (False) now works properly. + Illusions cooldown now works properly. Archer + Rho Aias no longer resets movement speed stats back to 0 when used. v1.2k http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile8.uf@165BC1134C24D587560125.w3x False Assassin + Illusions are destroyed when False Assassin dies. + Illusions deal only 70% damage instead of 80% damage. + Illusions only last 25 seconds now + Illusions cooldown changed to 150 seconds. Caster + Scroll Creation moves created scrolls into Storage if Caster's inventory is full. + Territory changes - Territory movespeed changed to 200ms from 300ms. - True Sight reduced to 600 range from 900 range. - Territory Explosion cannot be stopped now. Diarmuid + Double-Spear Attack no longer triggers if outside of Gáe Buidhe range. + Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism now has a 0.01s stun. Avenger + Berg Avesta now works on Lightning Bombing, and bypasses any invulnerability gained from casting Bellerophon or Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Striking Death Flight at close ranges. However, it is still impossible to use it on the last hit of Lightning Bombing II. Saber + Avalon is no longer triggered by Lightning Bombing. + Improved Instinct now blocks Rulebreaker, Steal, S Scroll's purge, Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death's critical damage and heartbreak. True Assassin + Delusional Thought's steal bonus damage works properly now Gilgamesh + Enuma Elish range slightly extended towards the front. v1.2i http://epicwar.com/maps/129859/ System Changes + Boot no longer fatal errors the game + Creeps now spawn in arena and free for all. Released on 3 April 2010 v1.2h http://epicwar.com/maps/129617/ Avenger + Updated various out of date descriptions + Walk of Darkness now works if Avenger is invulnerable. (Not listed in changelog, found through testing.) Lancer + Fixed an issue with Improve Gáe Bolg's damage increase not working properly System Changes + Fixed a few bugs with boot by making it fatal error the game instead, etc. + Creeps no longer spawn in Free for All and Arena game modes, allowing players to experience the true joy of a creepless arena/ffa game. Released on 1 April 2010 v1.2g http://epicwar.com/maps/124387/ Lancelot + Fixed a bug where the stats added in [[Lancelot#The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight|''Aroundight]] could be used to use Knight of Honour: The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed II. + Decreased the time that [[Lancelot#Protection of the Fairies|''Protection of the Fairies]] takes to activate from 0.3s to 0.2s. Archer + Fixed a bug where archer would suicide due to an explosion(Bug confirmed as related to [[Archer#Rho Aias|''Rho Aias]]). v1.2f 'Rider' + Fixed a bug where stone form would never activate with [[Rider#Breaker Gorgon|Breaker Gorgon]]. + Fixed a bug where it wouldn't show you the description for [[Rider#Temple of Blood|''Temple of Blood]]. True Assassin + Fixed a bug where using Phantom Attack would not grant true assassin 50% MR. v1.2e Rider + Fixed a bug where combo would not activate. False Assassin + Fixed a bug with [[False Assassin#Windblade|''Windblade]] having no cast time and activating instantly. v1.2d 'Caster' + 'Territory Creation' - 'Territory Explosion' damage increased by 100, mana cost reduced to 100, range increased to 1000, cast time reduced to 1 second. - ''Upgrade Territory Creation only increases Territory Explosion's damage by 200. - Territory Movement speed increased to 300. + Scroll Creation can no longer create C Scrolls. + Sacrifice no longer drains mana while casting, and range increased by 100 for all levels. Avenger + Nightmare reduced to 10 stat points cost from 15. + Strengthened Night Transfiguration reduced to 8 stat points from 10. + Revenge Mark fixed wherein if you kill Avenger but die in the process, you don't get revenge-marked upon reviving. Rider + Breaker Gorgon targeting system change, you can now target the ground with it. Saber + Improved Instinct can now block Diarmuid's spears. If Double-Spear attack is used, you may only block one of the spears. Lancer + Gáe Bolg: Spear of Death reduced to 12 stat points from 15. Diarmuid + Mind's Eye (True) now grants Diarmuid 1200 night vision. System + Fixed various bugs, including one concerning CTF. v1.2b :Unknown v1.2 Avenger + Fixed a bug where [[Avenger#Dual Wielding Attack|Avenger's Dual Wielding Attack]] criticals do 5 extra damage instead of 75. + Added new attribute "''Nightmare''", increases all of Avenger's abilities by one level during night. + [[Avenger#True Form: Unlimited Remains|''True Form: Unlimited Remains]] armor increase range increased by 1000.(5000-6000) + [[Avenger#Walk of Darkness|Walk of Darkness]] Mana Regeneration 5*Skill Level->8*Skill Level - [[Avenger#Walk of Darkness|Walk of Darkness]] damage increase is no longer dispelled by Anti-Magic Potion + [[Avenger#Revenge Mark|''Revenge Mark]] change: If Avenger has Revenge Mark and is killed by False Assassin's illusions, the mark will be shown on the real assassin. + [[Avenger#Berg Avesta|''Berg Avesta]] change: If Avenger uses Berg Avesta while getting damaged by False Assassin's illusions, the true False Assassin will take the reflected damage. 'Caster' + Increased Caster's HP by 100. + Lightning Bombing damage changed to 220 290 360 430 500. All levels have 13 bolts now. + Fixed the bug where the Territory increased by 1000 HP after getting [[Caster#Upgrade Territory Creation|''Upgrade Territory Creation]] while ignoring any handicap that might have been set. + [[Caster#Territory Creation|'Territory']] Great Magic changed to F. - Skeletons are increased from level 0 to 1. They now give more experience. - [[Caster#Territory Explosion|''Territory Explosion]] stats changed to: 200 Mana Cost, Cast Time 2s, The territory turns green while casting. You can stop this by using any stun. - [[Caster#True Sight|''True Sight]] is disabled until ''Upgrade Territory Creation'' is obtained. Lancelot + Fixed the bug where you couldn't cast Combo during ''Protection of the Fairies''. - Reduced the activation time for ''Protection of the Fairies'' from 0.5 to 0.3 Archer - Fixed the bug with the target still taking damage from [[Archer#Broken Phantasm: Caladbolg II|''Broken Phantasm: Caladbolg IIs]] area of effect when blink dodging. '''True Assassin - [[True Assassin#Dark Throwing|''Dark Throwing]] cast range increased to 700. 'Saber' - When you use Invisible Air to drag, if you go over 3000 range the target will not be dragged. '''Extras' + Time removal of dead dummy units 2min->1min + Changed a few icons. + Changed some doodads(REAL terrain)